The Great Dragon Corps
by Dragonking44927
Summary: There's a new player on the field this time. Alex Branson is a small time teacher at Khuo Academy with a lot of history, more secrets, and even more power. He's also the leader of the Great Dragon Corps. Get ready to watch the most powerful dragons slowly come together to eventually defeat the chaos brigade and all sorts of other enemies. M blood, gore, and minor adult themes.


Hey everyone Dragonking44927 here. I've spent a lot of time working on this so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD

 **(Fafnir speaking)**

((Alduin speaking))

(Albion speaking)

 **((Draieg speaking))**

"All other dialogue"

 _"Thoughts"_

Teacher's Lounge, Khuo Academy, Khuo, Japan:

A man about 5 feet 10 inches with dark brown, american military style cut hair, and unobscured emerald green eyes stands at the window as he watches his students head home after a long day at school. Since he had started teaching here at Khuo Academy three months ago a lot of nicknames has surfaced but only one that had seemed to stick was Dragon sensei.

"How ironic" the man chuckled.

 **(Indeed the nickname your students have given you is ironic. If Only They knew you actually are a dragon... though a very young one.)**

((But as a gold and black mix you're already quite powerful.))

"Unfortunately the only beings I can thank for that very Heritage are you two."

 **(Ahh come on Alex, we can't be that bad of companions.)**

((You talk too much Fafnir.))

 **(I do not Alduin... do I Alex?)**

"I usually just tune the two of you out so I don't actually know sorry... Alduin is probably right though" the man said suppressing his laughter.

.  
 **(We need to keep an eye on that boy, Issei Hyoudou.)**

"I agree by all appearances he has a great deal of dormant power" the man mused.

((We also need to keep an eye on that twin sister of his. What was her name again? Yui? Yumi? Yuri?))

"Yukki, Alduin, Yukki"

((Right Yukki Hyoudou.))

"I've already spoken with her as she had awoken the power within her long before we arrived here. She is reluctant to join us because she believes that she can still live in the world as a normal human. I'm almost jealous of her innocence."

 **(Is there any way to convince her otherwise?)**

((Indeed she must be trained, and soon.))

"Only time will tell, my old friends. Only time will tell."

Hyoudou residence, Khuo, Japan:

A good looking middle aged woman is standing at the kitchen sink washing vegetables for dinner when her children Yukki and Issei start fighting… again. "Why are those two always fighting?" she asked herself. "It's not like they have anything to prove to one another."

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Issei! If you do anything with that dragon, I'm gonna kill you!" Yukki screamed at the top of her lungs as Issei escaped, laughing, to his room down the hall with his sister's favorite statuette, a white and blue, western style dragon.

"Oh yeah Yukki?!" He shouted back, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Why's this thing so important to her?" Issei thought to himself safely in his room, "She's had it forever and has a veritable ton of other dragon statuettes… oh well I'll just give it back in a few minutes. I really didn't think she'd react like that…"

Yukki's room, hyoudou residence:

 **(Why are you so attached to that thing? it doesn't even look like me.)**

"I don't know Albion. It's just the closest thing I have to what you look like and when I talk to you I like to have an image."

 **(Wow that has got to be the most boring reason I've ever heard. To have a fake image of your partner when you're talking to them. Sad. So very sad.)**

"Shut up Albion. Besides I still want to try and live a normal life so we're not partners. You're more of a parasite.

 **(Now that's just rude Yukki. Calling me, one of the strongest dragons to ever exist, a parasite... it's completely untrue. I'm more of a symbiote.)**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Albion, I call bull shit."

 **(I'm done with this conversation Yukki. I'll talk to you later.)**

"Later Albion."

15 minutes later:

 _"Ok time to give the statuette back to her I really should be nicer to my twin but sometimes she's just so annoying,"_ Issei thought as he walked slowly toward his sister's room.

"Yukki," Issei yelled at her door, "Here's your statuette back"

Yukki slowly opened the door to her room glaring suspiciously at her twin brother before snagging the statuette from his hands faster than he could think and slamming the door in his face.

 _"Wow I must have really pissed her off,"_ Issei thought slowly, _"Maybe she'll be cooled off tomorrow."_

Inside Yukki's room:

 _"Yay,"_ Yukki yelled pleasurably in her thoughts, _"That was much sooner than I expected him to give it back to me."_

THEN

"AHHHHHHH," Yukki screamed in pain at the top of her lungs as she was suddenly hit with the worst headache of her life and collapsed to the ground holding her pounding head and sobbing softly.

Suddenly the three other people in the house were standing in her doorway, standing next to her curled up form, and kneeling next to and holding her as she continued to sob.

 **(I think its time to take your teacher up on his offer to train you Yukki) Albion quietly thought to her.**

 _"I think you might be right Albion,"_ She thought through the pain, _"And we need to start immediately."_

 **(Agreed little one. Immediately)**

* * *

So tell me what you guys think of this epilogue to the story. I'll keep posting when I have the time so updates will be infrequent. Sorry in advance. I'll try to update before I go to basic training but no promises.

All chapters after this will be much longer. Thanks for reading and i hope to hear from you all real soon.


End file.
